The Next Step XXX - Story 5 - Amy and Piper
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Amy and Piper have some fun *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 5

Amy and Piper

(Amy's House)

Set between Seasons 5 and 6

The Next Step was in trouble. After the regionals video fiasco, Richelle had been rushed to hospital due to her ankle injury. Miss Kate had closed the studio for 3 weeks and none of the dancers had heard anything regarding the future of the studio from either Emily or Michelle. Regionals was fast approaching and if the team did not start rehearsing again soon, then they would have no chance of winning. Piper had also been having a rough couple of weeks. After working up the courage to reveal her feelings of desire towards Josh, she had learned that Josh only went out with girls who were open to being dominated in the bedroom. Piper was not one of those girls (she had never had a series sexual relationship before), so she has been left embarrassed and hurt.

Now that Piper was 16, she was desperate to feel a man's dick inside of her. Unfortunately, it seemed that Josh would not be the man to take her virginity. After 3 weeks of nothing, Piper felt like it was time to meet up with her best friend Amy, whom she had known since she joined the Next Step a little under 2 years ago. She texted Amy and they decided to have a sleepover at Amy's house. When she arrived at Amy's house that night she was ready to have some fun and was in a positive mindset. Little did she know that tonight, she and Amy would take their friendship to the next level.

After having their dinner, Amy asked Piper to come up to her bedroom to look at a new outfit for dance that she had recently purchased. Piper sat on Amy's bed while Amy changed into her new dress. As Amy removed her top half, Piper made to turn away but found herself entranced by Amy's tits. They were much larger than she was expecting, and her nipples were small and perky. What Piper didn't notice was that Amy was looking in her mirror and saw Piper staring at her body and this inspired Amy to finally fuck her best friend.

When she had put on her new outfit Amy turned to Piper, "So, what do you think?" "Amy, you look amazing", replied Piper, tearing her eyes from Amy's torso. "You don't think my boobs are too distracting", asked Amy taking a few steps towards Piper. "No", replied Piper uncomfortably, "why would you think that?" "Well I saw you taking a peek at my body while I was getting changed and I just wanted to see what you would do if I did this". Then Amy locked lips with Piper, the two girls falling back onto Amy's bed. As the two girls writhed on the bed, Amy slid her hand into Piper's underwear and proceeded to finger Piper's pussy. Piper had clearly not taken very good care of her cunt as there was a small clump of hair above it. Obviously, Piper had no reason to shave it as she hadn't yet had a serious fuck with anyone yet.

The two girls were getting into the mood now, and as such they began to heat up. Amy, not wanting to be feel uncomfortable, broke off the snog and pulled off her dance top, once again revealing her tits to Piper who, at this point, was longing to feel up Amy's breasts. But Amy did not stop there. A sly grin on her face, she sexually removed her lower half of clothing, letting Piper see her cunt for the first time. "Fuck Amy", said Piper, struggling to get the words out. Wanting to get to the real stuff, Amy got back on top of Piper and brought her pussy on Piper's face. After removing her own top, Piper's tongue slipped out of her mouth and began to lick at Amy's entrance. The blonde-haired girl moaned as her best friend orally pleasured her. Piper loved the smell of Amy's pussy and, in a desire to taste Amy's cum, she inserted two fingers into Amy's cunt and began to finger her.

After a minute or so, Amy let out a shrill whine and came on Pipers face. Some of Amy's cum stuck-on Piper's face and some continued down her neck and stopped on her tits. Amy fell beside Piper, onto the bed as Piper tried to drink the cum that had stuck to her body. After a moment of calm, Amy got off the bed and readied herself to do to Piper, what she had done to her. However, Amy was certain that she could do even better. Removing Piper's skirt and panties, Amy brought her hand up to Piper's cunt as Piper attempted to consume the last of Amy's cum.

Piper groaned as Amy slid her fingers into her pussy, unaccustomed to having anything other than her own fingers inside her. As Amy continued to penetrate Piper's cunt with her fingers, the two women gazed into each other's eyes, Piper, slipping into an erotic haze. When Amy could no longer fit anymore of her hand in Pipers pussy, she brought her face down and began to lick Piper's entrance. Piper, struggling to hold back her orgasm, grasped her tits with her hand and proceeded to fondle them, feeling the final remnants of Amy's cum. Wanting the taste of Amy's cunt once more Piper collected the last drops of cum and swallowed them, the action apparently pleasing Amy as she began to vigorously fuck Piper with her hand, causing her best friend to cry out.

"Amy!" cried Piper, "Your gonna make me cum". Amy halted her assault on Piper's virgin cunt and wrapped her mouth around Piper's folds. Cum spurted out of Piper's cunt and down Amy's throat at such a speed that Amy felt like she would choke. Thankfully, after fucking La'Troy last year, Amy had become adept at dealing with monstrous quantities of cum so she managed to consume all of Piper's juices. Amy then shuffled on top of Piper and the two continued to kiss each other, sharing the last of Piper's cum between them. Piper rested her hands-on Amy's naked ass and Amy felt Piper's tits. "I love your tits Piper", confessed Amy, breaking off the kiss, "Thanks Amy", answered Piper, her fingers moving towards Amy's asshole, "I love your ass". "How about you show me just how much you love it", replied Amy as she proceeded to get up. Then she got down on her front and gestured at Piper then pointed at her ass.

Piper, following her best friends command, got on her knees and brought her face up to Amy's asshole. Amy's ass smelt of sex and sweat but Piper didn't care, she was ready to fuck her best friend in the ass. Piper took her fingers and shoved one into Amy's ass. Amy screeched as she had her ass penetrated for the first time since La'Troy had broken up with her. She had been trying to find someone to satisfy her needs since then and no one had been able to, until now. As she tried to stick another one of her slim fingers into Amy's asshole, Piper said "God, Amy, you are so tight". "That's probably because I haven't had a good cock in me for over a year", replied Amy. "Well I've never had a guy in me", cried Piper feeling Amy's ass tighten around her fingers. The brown-haired dancer, meanwhile, attempted to keep herself horny by fingering her own pussy with her other hand.

"Shit Piper", moaned Amy, "You have no idea how good this feels, you should definitely do this with other members of the Next Step, maybe Richelle, apparently she and Lola fucked in the costume cupboard." As Amy neared her third orgasm, Piper came into her hand, collecting the cum and stuck that hand in Amy's pussy. This sent Amy over the edge and she came into Piper's hand, her juices mixing with her best friends. The two women collapsed on the ground, their pussies continuing to leak cum onto the floor. The two women then crawled onto Amy's bed, and lay next to each other, the two falling asleep to the scent of sex and the feeling of wet cum in their cunts.

The End

(Feel free to leave a review with ideas for stories you would like to see in the future)


End file.
